


Oh, la, We've Got a Lot to Learn From Each Other

by AsarStar



Series: Now I’m stuck in your voodoo [1]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Darcy, Crossover Pairings, F/F, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 03:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11981355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsarStar/pseuds/AsarStar
Summary: A first meeting of minds.





	Oh, la, We've Got a Lot to Learn From Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Ra Ra Riot's "Oh, La"
> 
> Disclaimer: Darcy and the MCU are owned by Disney, Jillian and the Ghostbuster's universe are owned by Sony, and I'm happy to share the crazy places my brain goes when presented with awesome characters.

"You're not Dr. Gorin," Darcy stated, stopping in front of the blonde haired woman wearing Dr. Gorin's tag. She'd been searching all day for Jane's elusive mentor, and the woman wearing her tag definitely wasn't her.

"That is correct, she is much taller than I am," the woman grinned, squinting at her just a bit through her yellow steampunk glasses, as though she were considering Darcy with a seriousness separate from her grin.

"Is Dr. Gorin here then?" She asked, feeling annoyed. She'd been trying to meet with Dr. Rebecca Gorin for over a month at that point and the conference was supposed to make it easier.

"Nope," the blonde popped the p. "She knew I wanted in, so she mailed me her pass."

"Yeah, doubt that, pretty sure she knew I'd try and track her down here," Darcy rolled her eyes, but couldn't help chuckle when the other woman laughed like she'd just heard the punchline of a good joke.

"Well then, maybe I can help. Dr. Jillian Holtzmann," the grinning blonde offered her hand.

"Darcy Lewis, I'm Dr. Foster's assistant," Darcy answered, shaking the other woman's hand.

"I know," came the smug response. "So what I can I help you with?"

"I'm building a device to try and identify new radioisotope signatures. Trying to figure out a better way to track the rainbow bridge and where it's going," Darcy shrugged.

"Well then, you're in luck, my speciality is nuclear engineering," Dr. Holtzmann grinned again, this time though her expression was almost manic in nature.

"Here, let me give you my card. You can let me know when you have some free time." Darcy started rummaging through her small messenger bag, she'd already handed out an obscene number of business cards that day, but there had to be at least one left.

"I'm free now," came an answer attached to a sudden movement towards the exit.

"You said you wanted in on the conference," Darcy answered, crossing her arms. Since Natasha had released all of the SHIELD files to the internet, the instances of people trying to use her to get to Jane or even the Avengers had skyrocketed, not to mention the number of times people tried to kidnap her for information (which had previously been zero).

"Yeah, I wanted to heckle that panel on endothermic reactions, totally worth it." The smile on her face clearly conveyed how pleased with herself she was, and Darcy had to hold back a laugh at the hand twitch that looked like an aborted high five motion. "Also, I wanted to talk to Jane and see who took over her machine work, clearly task completed."

"And why do you care who builds Jane's machines?" she had to force herself to sound serious. After a few months of working with Jane, it was clear someone had helped her build the machines and she'd been maintaining with duct tape and paperclips ever since.

"My machines are finicky instruments that like to explode. No explosions, ergo someone's keeping them fixed." She seemed far too smug over the whole thing.

"Please tell me the temporal flux radiometer wasn't one of yours. That was a beast to tote around the desert," Darcy sighed, dragging that massive thing out to the desert back in New Mexico had been one of the biggest pains in her butt, and it was temperamental to boot.

"The wormhole detector?" she grinned. "Prototype, I could certainly make it smaller and more compact now."

"Already done, the base design was definitely on the right path," Darcy grinned back, pausing as they reached the exit to the Javits Center to the streets of Manhattan. "Well, I'm done here anyways. I'll need to send your info to security to get you a pass. Can I take your picture?"

"Sure thing, my left side is my best," the engineer quirked an eyebrow and tilted her head.

She didn't do the usual patterns of new scientists in Stark Tower. She didn't get excited over JARVIS' personal welcome in the elevator, and she certainly didn't look like a kid in a candy store at the labs they passed on the way to Darcy's own workshop. Instead, she petted and cooed over Jane's old machines as though they were long lost children and dove into looking at Darcy's upgrades as if they were already best friends fluent in the same pop culture science language, which luckily they clearly were.


End file.
